Picture Perfect
by Metamorcy
Summary: Sequel to ‘Converse’, Tsuna has a new hobby, photography, and Mukuro wants to see those pictures of everyone in Vongola especially Reborn’s, though he’ll have to pay a price in order to see it. 2769, SemeTsunaXMukuro, that's right! Seme!


**Title:** Picture Perfect

**By:** Metamorcy

**Pairing**: **2769, Seme Tsuna**

**Summary:** Sequel to 'Converse', Tsuna has a new hobby, photography, and Mukuro wants to see those pictures of everyone in Vongola especially Reborn's, though he'll have to pay a price in order to see it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own but I can wish, it's in the dreams

This hasn't been beta'd, if there are any mistakes, let me know

* * *

Sequel to "Converse", please read that first or else you won't be able to get this but you can try if you wish to go on.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the pictures before him and smiled softly. These little things, five in total, were not only his most precious objects in the entire world but were his first ones he had ever taken.

And, of course, because it was precious, he made sure to keep copies and the originals everywhere. There was no telling who would do what when they got found. Tsuna wasn't stupid, oh no, he had eleven years worth of experience of hiding things from Reborn (though the hit man is still the only one that can find them, Mukuro second in that, with everyone else far below). He didn't want anyone else to see them, no one at all, and so far he's been successful.

Tsuna sat at his desk like usual, ignoring the stack of paperwork to instead stare at the pictures. Four of them were about his lover, Mukuro, the only person besides Reborn that really knew him. The last one was Hibari but Tsuna wasn't interested in looking at that one (no offence). He wanted to see his lover. He had actually begun a small hobby of his because of this and that was photography but the main reasons were so he could catch some moments on camera. And that he did, it had been entertaining to say at least.

Though there were times he had to be sneaky (and he was good at it now too) and his training on learning on how to run and fast had come handy for some of the _sticky_ situations he had come into. He had caught Yamamoto and Gokudera in the bathroom together doing…Tsuna didn't want to go into that…and took a picture of them. He had one of Xanxus sleeping peacefully in chair and another one when he had a smile on his face as he rubbed his box weapon, Bester's, head. But he got found out on that last one and had to disappear, luckily Xanxus didn't know what he had been doing. Hibari was harder but he did catch a few like a small smile and one at the dinner table when a piece of rice got stuck to his face. He had to run after that one too since Hibari had been quite intent on destroying the camera but Tsuna was smarter than that and took the film out before the machine was smashed.

But out of everyone, even Mukuro, Reborn was the hardest.

But alas, he did get a couple. He one time caught him when he was undressing and immediately ran like hell so he wouldn't be filled with lead. Of course, Reborn had come after him for that but Tsuna had already hidden the film by then. And so far, he never managed to find it.

But these four, the ones about Mukuro, were his masterpieces and were the reasons why he started. The first one had Mukuro smiling so brightly, completely voided of evil and intent. The next one was a sad face, one that looked like he was about to cry. The third was the time he had topped him in bed, yep, that's right, topped as in he was fucking Mukuro. The man had been sweating and moaning under his touches that one time, looking so beautiful. Tsuna blushed at the memory of that night, Mukuro had been absolutely stunning. The fourth had been taken while Mukuro was fast asleep, looking so peaceful and content.

These were definitely pieces to keep no matter what.

Mukuro, however, didn't share the same thought. No, he hated them because they showed how weak he is.

Tsuna sighed and placed the photos back into their hiding spot taped underneath the bottom of his right drawer and shoved it back in just in time.

The door opened without a single knock with Mukuro strolling in without a care in the world. His long hair was swishing back and forth teasingly. Tsuna licked his lips at the sight.

"Oya, oya, ignoring your work?" Mukuro snickered, taking notice of the incomplete stack of papers.

The Vongola snorted, glaring at the offending sheets of paper. Damn them to hell… He suddenly had an idea. Quickly, he stood up, shutting all the curtains and went around the illusionist to lock the door. He didn't want to get disturbed, not with what he was intending.

"What are you planning, Tsuna?" The mist guardian smiled, watching with interest. His lover was acting strange and whenever that happened, good things usually occurred to him…most of the time.

"I wanted to play something." Tsuna went straight to the taller man and looked up. His eyes were burning with lust and passion that it surprised the other.

"And what would that be?"

"This." Tsuna reached up to grab the long ponytail and yanked towards himself. Mukuro made a pained grunt, his head leaning forward and Tsuna took that chanced to capture the lips, silencing all protest. His grip kept firm on his prisoner, letting the other no ability to move. He explored the mouth eagerly, finally getting some after all that work. When Mukuro was about to protest or kiss back, Tsuna pulled at the hair some more. He really had to pride himself in his ability to control the illusionist. He was probably and most likely the only one. And he was god damn glad for it.

Pressing his body against Mukuro's, his other hand touched the chest, sprawling out the fingers, and then pushed. At the same time, his finger that held the long navy-colored hair were released, watching as the older man frail a little bit before falling back onto the couch behind. Mukuro landed with an 'ouf' and would have picked himself up if an extra weight didn't press into this stomach. His mismatched eyes stared at his boss in amusement.

Oh, this was _unusual_.

"Oya…getting brave, aren't we?" Mukuro watched as his lover leaned back down to claim him. Not that he would protest, he was actually enjoying this. It felt _wonderful_.

"I've been influenced by you, can't be helped." Tsuna smiled, kissing along the neck. "Are you still trying to find _them_?"

Mukuro's expression changed and scowled. "Damn you for hiding them so good this time. I'll find them all, just you wait, though I will keep those _other_ ones."

"Good luck in finding yours. Hey, if you find the others, give them back. I want to use those for later, though, knowing you, you'll use it as blackmail." Tsuna chuckled, still straddling Mukuro's hips and grinded them together eagerly. Mukuro could only let out a soft moan in response. "But I'll be waiting. When you do manage to find one of yours, tell me."

"So you can go out and make more copies? No way."

Tsuna pouted now. "How mean." He gave another kiss, this time on the forehead. "But whatever, lets continue. You're going to be my distraction for the hour."

Mukuro snorted. "We'll see about that."

"And then maybe I'll show you my new picture of Reborn (he's an adult). I caught him taking a shower." Tsuna leaned over for another kiss. He could still remember taking that one and running like the devil was behind him (which is somewhat true). "That is…if you submit to me." He still had that sly smile on his face.

"That…" Mukuro huffed, losing into the heat and giving up. "That I want to see."

"Good." Tsuna took that chance to kiss along the neck, his soft lips running over the tender flesh. His warm breath danced over it, an almost ticklish feeling to Mukuro. His lips trailed up to the right ear, licking along the back of the lobe, making the illusionist shiver at the sensation. But Tsuna didn't stop there, he moved into the ear and bit down roughly onto the lobe, earning a gasp. As he worked on that, his right leg was spreading Mukuro's apart, sliding teasingly all the way up. When he reached the end, he gave a soft nudge, his knee digging into the groin.

"S-Shit…" Mukuro huffed, tilting his head to the opposite side to give his lover more room. "You're getting g-good at this."

"I've had some practice." A chuckle came from the younger man, pulling away from the ear and went to the other one, doing the exact same thing. His hands were pulling up the white shirt, all the way up to the neck, revealing the creamy pale skin, not a single mark or bruise on it. It was _perfect_. Smiling, his fingernails scratched gently across it, leaving lightly-tinted red marks. Now, he licked his lips, the skin didn't look as perfect.

Mukuro, not wanting to be the only one left naked, reached up with shaky hands to loosen Tsuna's tie, tossing it to the side. That was one piece out of the way. He unbuttoned the younger man's white shirt, opening it up. Then suddenly, he bit down on his bottom lip to hold back a moan. Tsuna had managed to find one of his sensitive spots right along his collarbone and the leg below that was rubbing between his own was doing wonders to his body. He had to cover his mouth to prevent another moan as he was pressed in harder.

Tsuna nibbled along that spot below the neck, one of his hands (the right) slipping down to Mukuro's pants, unzipping it. His fingers slipped in, sliding underneath the underwear, and pulled everything down all at the same time. Mukuro shivered at the cold fingers and jolted slightly as they touched his member. He pulled his hand away from his mouth to speak.

"Oya, oya…" The illusionist huffed, his mismatched eyes watching, trying to keep his voice even. "It seems like you're enjoying this."

Tsuna glanced up. "And whys that?"

"You're smiling."

The brunet blinked, his so-called smile growing wider, quickly turning into a feral grin. He leaned in for another kiss, quickly dominating and tasting the lavender within. His left hand ran into the dark locks, sliding through it until he reached the hair tie, yanking it off. The long strands spread out over the end of the couch, going all the way to the floor. Mukuro's fingers continued to roam above, touching every place he could from his position. He tried to fight back during the kiss but Tsuna wouldn't allow him the chance to do so. And even if it did hurt his pride, he strangely didn't mind. He just allowed the younger man to do whatever he wanted. That and he really wanted to see that picture.

Damn…

Tsuna broke the heated kiss, a thin trail of saliva dangling between them until it snapped. Staring down at the illusionist, his eyes would trail over the lovely body before him while his fingers would pump Mukuro below teasingly, rubbing his fingernails over the tip. He bit his bottom lip at the sight before him when the older man let out a gasp then attacked at the neck again, sinking his teeth into the skin hard enough to leave a bruise. Soon after, he licked it gently as if nursing the wound he had given. Mukuro groaned softly, bending his right knee back. His toes rubbed against the inside of his shoes, twitching. It felt good, so good.

Tsuna leaned up and whispered into his mist guardian's right ear. "You're enjoying this."

"Kufufu." Mukuro laughed. "I've really been influencing you far too much."

"What do you expect?" Tsuna pulled the other's pants further down, giving him more room to work with. He reached over to a bottle of lotion that had been conveniently placed to the side (Mukuro stares at it, knowing it hadn't there before) and covered his fingers with the liquid. Slowly and carefully, Tsuna slicked a digit into the entrance. Mukuro jumped at the intrusion and clutched onto Tsuna's clothes to help himself get used to the feeling. The brunet continued talking as if nothing was wrong. "We've been together for six years so eventually I was going to gain some of your traits."

"You said something like that the last time I allowed you on top." The illusionist managed to keep his words and voice straight even as the finger inside was wiggling relentlessly around. When the second one entered, he unconsciously spread his legs wider to ease himself in. He was glad that there was a pillow underneath his head or else he would be uncomfortable against the hard surface of the arm of the couch.

"But it's the truth." Tsuna observed his mist guardian carefully with a soft smile, slicking the third and final digit in. He watched Mukuro squirm at the uncomfortable sensation, still searching for that single spot deep inside. Then he hit it.

"A-Ah!" A moan tore through Mukuro's throat, eyes going wide as he saw white spots and stars. He arched his back at the pleasure, his hands turning white as they clutched harder into Tsuna's clothes.

"There it is." Tsuna whispered, leaning over for another kiss, silencing Mukuro as he pressed into the spot again. He could hear footsteps outside, getting louder. The brunet tensed, hoping that it wasn't for him and if it was, he was going to send the person away with a _few_ threats (meaning he was going to lit on fire them even if it was someone he knew). But with luck, the person passed by his door, disappearing. He eyed the door closely and then looked at Mukuro. "Guess I better make this fast before someone actually comes in. That would be bad."

Mukuro couldn't put a response in as his spot was hit again, letting out another moan. Tsuna grinned, retracting his fingers, and unzipped his pants, pulling it down along with his underwear, just enough to give him room. Knowing that time was against him, he carefully pushed himself in without much thought, listening in on Mukuro's cries. The brunet knew for a fact that what he had done hurt like hell (not enough to bleed) but he didn't care much. Mukuro always did the same thing to him when they were pressed for time. A little vengeance wouldn't be too bad. Tsuna stilled himself to give time for the illusionist to adjust, breathing deeply and moaning softly as the walls crushed down on him. His cold fingers ran over the pale bare chest, sliding up and down over those red lines he had given previously. Mukuro shivered at the coldness but it felt good against his hot skin.

He felt as if he was burning and more so when he saw the light in Tsuna's eyes. It was rare for him, for anyone, to see the lust and desire that swum in it. No one except for him knew about this other side of the Vongola and it was something Mukuro would rather keep to himself. He licked his lips to moisture them and spoke. "Start…moving already."

"Hai, hai." Tsuna whispered, pulling out and almost all the way before shoving back in.

Mukuro's entire body twitched as Tsuna managed to hit his prostate gland, that sack of nerves, in one shot, crying out in both shock and pleasure. He arched his back, wrapping his legs around Tsuna's waist to push himself deeper. His toes curled from within the confinements of his boots as the brunet hit the same spot once more. His eyes were only partly open and cried out louder as he was hit there again.

Tsuna examined over the man before him, his lips curving upwards and picked up the pace, bending forward for another heated kiss. Their tongues tangled together, both moaning hotly for each other's warmth. Mukuro's hands stopped clutching the jacket and instead moved to wrap around the neck, pulling Tsuna closer and further into the kiss. Sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room and sweat glittered on their bodies from the sun light that managed to peek through the curtains. Their clothes became attached to their skin like glue, curving out their figures. Tsuna moaned, his fingers digging into Mukuro's waist, using it as leverage to strike that nerve over and over again.

Then Tsuna remembered about one thing. He had forgotten to set up a video camera to record this moment. Oh well, it was too late now.

After all, as he stared down at his lover, there was a picture camera inside his desk drawer ready for use. He smirked.

"T-Tsuna…" Mukuro breathed as his body shivered. He was close to the end. His cheeks were red and he could taste the sweat on his lips, licking it. He moaned louder as Tsuna breathed warm air into his right ear. That was just enough to push him over the edge, letting out one last cry before spilling himself over his stomach. And with the walls clenching down, Tsuna didn't last much longer and came, letting out a long moan as he buried his face into Mukuro's neck. He felt both drained and satisfied.

He would have almost collapsed onto his mist guardian but had brought his hands out in front to prevent that from happening and slowly slid himself out. A low groan came from below, making Tsuna smile in glee. The mismatched eyes were closed shut and Mukuro was breathing heavily, his heart pounding from within his chest.

The brunet ran a hand through the long hair, stroking it, and stood up, heading toward his desk. It took him a few seconds to get his body working again as he almost tripped from exhaustion but as much as he was worn out, he had things to do and willed himself to move. He reached for his camera and came back. Knowing that Mukuro had fallen asleep out of tiredness, he snapped a few pictures and hid the camera once more. Tsuna quickly cleaned his mist guardian up and placed everything back in order, leaving the slumbering man on the couch as he went back to work. After all, that paperwork wasn't going to complete itself and he'd rather not get killed by Reborn yet.

* * *

Mukuro was having one of the best sleeps he had ever had, completely comfortable in his spot. When he felt some movement beside him, the couch sinking in to his left, he slowly woke up, memories of what had happened earlier that day coming back to him. His mismatched eyes turned to his lover beside him, who was smiling and holding up a picture.

"That better be Reborn's…"

Tsuna chuckled. "Of course." He handed it over and leaned against the other. "What do you think?"

"I think this is fucking brilliant." Mukuro stared at the picture, seeing Reborn naked, his body turning towards the camera. He eyed his lover. "How'd you do it anyway?"

"I used what Reborn taught me against him. So I busted in when I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me, took the picture, before running like hell. I had the advantage in time since he had to get dressed decently enough to chase after me. That gave me enough time to hide everything, grab a decoy, and run around like hell again with him right behind me." Tsuna glanced at the picture once more and sighed. "Of course, when he caught me and found out about the camera, he beat me up and demanded where the picture was at. I didn't tell him and so I went through a few days of hell literally." Tsuna sighed again, remembering what he had gone through, and shifted around so that his chin was on Mukuro's chest, staring into the eyes.

"Ah, so that's what happened earlier this week…" The illusionist snickered. "Kufufu…I thought something was weird when I saw Reborn trying to kill you. I asked around for what happened but no one knew. Now I do."

"Yep and you can keep that one. I got plenty of copies but don't tell him I gave that to you, I don't want him coming after me. Just say you found it, okay?" Tsuna kissed his lover quickly before standing up and heading towards to his desk. He glanced back for a moment. "Oh and sorry about this but you might want to leave soon, I have a meeting in a few minutes."

"Hai, hai." With that, the illusionist stood up and left, waving to his lover before closing the door. There was an obvious limp in his stance and a couple of flinches appeared on his face. Mukuro had to cast an illusion onto himself so that no one outside would realize what had happened. Tsuna's soft smile turned cunning as he went back to his computer screen, placing the order for the new set of pictures. He then paused…his fingers above the keyboard. He should order extras for the others too just in case.

* * *

A few days later…

Mukuro looked up from his couch from within his room to the door where he had heard a knock. Quickly standing up, he headed straight to it and opened it to meet a person that was holding a yellow envelope.

"This is for you. Vongola Decimo wanted me to deliver it to you directly."

The illusionist took it out of the hands and closed the door, staring at flat package. He opened it curiously and dug into it. Three pieces of paper came sliding out and when he saw what they were, his eyes widen.

"Damn you, Tsuna!!"

* * *

Lalala! The sequel has been completed. So happy. I had originally wanted to this be part of the 'diary of drabbles' and was only going to be about 4 pages long but then I decided 'what the heck?' and did a whole sex scene with a ending part and placed it as a separate story. Hope you've enjoyed it. I like evil Tsuna, he's more fun to write on.


End file.
